


The snippets of team miraculous

by pepperlover100



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: But it's funny, Hell even I'm confused and I wrote it, I'm not tagging anything cause it spoils the mass confusion we will all share., ok i'm done tagging now, paris is confused, the world is confused
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:02:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29787537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pepperlover100/pseuds/pepperlover100
Summary: So this idea just farted in my brain the title is self explanatory. This story uses my OC from my story swapping stories. Her background is explained there so look at that if your confused. This is kinda dribbles.*Did we go back in time to were middle age men married there ten year old cousins. What the hell is happening with this family or are they not family. Paris is confused. The world is confused. Miraculous team we need answers.*
Kudos: 2





	The snippets of team miraculous

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is explained at the end but read it first then read the clarification and reread the fic and it's so different with the new info or I hope it is since I can't exactly read it not knowing the backstory but hope you injoy this.

THE LADYBLOG

*the following snipets are clips of our favourite local heroes moments not fighting submitted by the people of Paris. Some are cute and some will be heartfelt some are funny and some are awkward. thank you for the submissions.*

\-----------

On a roof somewhere in Paris, stands Simian, Midnight and LB

"I just think it's so cute your pint sized." "I will punch you honey. Stop making fun of me it's not my fault that the earrings make me four eleven." "Stop please stop I can't deal with the flirting" "" them go somewhere else Simian."" "Oh god now your syncronized. Why did we let you get married again." 

\-------------

After an akuma battle in the courtyard of Francois DuPont.

"How do you four get anything done with your stupid sibling squabbling. It's seriously giving me a major headache." Midnight walks over to LB and wraps his arms around her waist. He leans down to whisper in her ear. "I'll try to keep the squabbling down for a reward." She hits him in the diaphragm with her elbow. "No you will quit the squabbling cause I said so. I don't reward bad behaviour." "Oh man you know how much I love it when you do" "ewwwwwwwww please stop. I'm gonna hurl." "If you don't stop I will kill both of you" "Midnight were in a school there are little ears." "Yeah I'm gonna have to agree with simian on that babe. Keep the comments at home. And it's more for me." "Please don't we live with you. We have ears please don't. I beg you don't." "I feel ganged up on and this fucking stupid I do whatever I want whenever." """"Midnight language. We're in a school."""" "You all did that at the- nope I'm not even thinking about that" 

\-------------

On patrol with Midnight LB and Simian

"So bro how's life." "Life's good, how is it going for my favourite little sister." "Don't let Midnight Jr. hear she'll be sad" "you better not make her sad Simian. Got it you little fuck." "Honey be nice."

\-------------

On Altinin, teumessian and LB's patrol

"Know what I realized we have the least close relationship between all of our team" LB stops. Teumessian turns around. "Teusm, you don't actually think that right. Your both my brother in law and my best friend" "yeah I'm your in law" "and my best friend. Who else would hack the pentagon with me when I get bored." "Altinin" "I assure you i would not." "Teusm I listen to your sleep deprived rants. You've got to be close to someone to do that. You tried to convince me that superman is alien." "Superman is alien" "I believe that's the point. You tried to convince her of something that is already common knowledge and that she is fully aware of" "oh"

\-------------

Midnight and ladybug sit on the Eiffel Tower 

"It's been awhile since I hung out with my favourite big brother." "I'm your only big brother so I fucking better be your favourite." "Don't let Simian or Teumessian hear you they think of me as a sister too" "like hell they do. I got dibs." Simian drops down. "Hey lil sis." "Hey Simian." "Nope she is my. Sister. So. Back. The. Fuck! Off!!!" Simian runs away as Midnight jumps up to chase him. "Sigh. Why is he so overprotective."  
\-------------

On the rooftop across from Francois DuPont with the miracle team.

"Mom, I don't see the point to this stupid activity" "excuse me did he just say mom" "Simian he's been calling me that since he was five. Where the hell have you been the past more then decade. And to answer your question there is a point I'm just not telling you." "What is even interesting about a school." "Do look like your history professor." "That does not make sense given my inquiry" "when is the gremlin gonna stop telling like he's eighty." "Midnight don't be rude." "Simian quit mother henning" "I am not mother henning" "the fuck you aren't" """language""" "chill he can swear if he fucking wants to we aren't near any kids." "Don't in courage him LB" "Teums do me a favour and shut up and go drink your coffee away from me. It's so black the smell gives me a headache." "Everything seems to give you a headache lil sis." "Only when I'm around you lot of bafoons, Simian."

\-------------  
*the following clip might be sensitive to younger viewers*  
\-------------

On patrol with Midnight and Teumessian 

"So replacement you got anything interesting for me." "Not really besides that Simian broke the chandelier again but that's not exactly new. He does it every week." "I meant like did you finally find a girl or guy I don't judge. You are the only single one." "No but based on the fact that two out of three significant others are also somehow related to another member of the family. I'm waiting for Altinin to have a secret sibling" "haha. Fuck, I didn't even realize that. How many years Oder then you am I again." "13 why" "I'm just thinking that that's a legitimate possibility. For you to date someone related to one of us." "Do I want to know why that's a possibility. Because dear god if you slept with Altinin's bio mother when you were there I'm gonna kill you. Just cause that's so gross." "I wasn't talking about that but actually I might have done that, I don't really remember" "dear god that women needs to stop drugging us" "yeah she really does" "wait a second go back what were you talking about. Do you have a kid?" "Haha noooooooooooooo. Of course not." "For it to be someone I'm willing to date they have to be within my six year age range. And if we go with the lowest age they can be is three years younger then me then they would have been born around a couple months since you and... Holy fucking shit. You have a kid!" "Bye" Midnight runs away into the night. 

The next day with LB and Midnight

LB raised an eyebrow at Midnight. "Do you want to explain why Teums asked me if we have a kid. And my brother almost had an anurism. What happened to and I quote, 'I can't deal with Simians mother henning we can never tell them. I already have enough headaches from that idiot' now I have headache from listening to him." Midnight slowly backs away before sprinting off. Calling over his shoulder "SORRY"

\-------------

With Altinin and multi mouse 

"So how's your not mom doing and your cackaphoney of brothers." "My brothers are imbicils like always and my amek is doing good as always and been increasingly entertaining with her ability to prank being used more frequently. How about you." "They still ignore me, but I'm ok. Cause I have my favourite person right by my side." Multi mouse steps up on tip toes and kisses his cheek before bounding off. "YOU COMING SLOW POKE"  
\-------------

With Simian and ladybug on patrol

"So how's my favourite lil sister" "don't let Midnight hear you he'll be jealous" "well I don't care" "I said midnight but I didn't actually mean Midnight I meant Midnight like my nickname for your actual little sister" "oh shit" "hahahaha"

\-------------

With the miraculous gang including multi mouse

""How on earth did you two get covered in cement that wasn't even a difficult akuma"" multi mouse and ladybug said in unison rubbing there noses with there thumb and pointer finger. "I'm not the only one that sees it right. Or am I hallucinating." Teumessian asks leaning over to Midnight. "Oh I see it and it's frisking creepy does this mean I have a thing for my sister now cause that would be bad" "I don't know but I need more coffee."

\-------------

On the roof across the street from camera sits Altinin with ladybug in his lap, nuzzling his face in her neck.

"We've both been so busy lately it's nice to just sit with you on a roof and enjoy the calm." "It is. You know I don't like being away from you. It makes my heart ake" Ladybug turns over in his so she's straddling him. "Oh definitely" and pulls him down for a kiss. A hand lands on ladybugs shoulder pulling her away. "Get away from my sister gremlin. Grrrr" before Midnight walks off dragging ladybug with him. "YOU CANT KIDNAP MY GIRLFRIEND MIDNIGHT." "SHE IS MY SISTER SO YOU GET YOUR GRIMEY PAWS OFF HER" "why do I get the shovel talk I'm your brother too" 

\------------

In the dupain Chang bakery with Simian and LB

"I'll have one everything" "he'll have ONE du pain chocolate and I'll have a spinach kiesh." (Do bakery sell these idk. But she is a health finatic and wouldn't eat sweets so were pretending there is.) "Here is your du pain chocolate mr Simian." "Um I ordered one everything" "no you didn't you bimbo. That is unhealthy and as your sister it is my job to make sure you eat things besides take out, Junk food and cereal." "I'm older that's my job" "well you have to eat properly yourself before you can lecture me and I don't need it cause I find all that discusting anyway." "No you don't you just tell yourself you do so you don't eat it. Come on just try one." "Fine" "hi Mrs Chang can I have one strawberry macaroon." "Nope nope nope you can't pick the healthy food flavoured sweet. She'll have a double chocolate caramel macaroon." "Simian I thought you were trying to get me to like sweets. I'm not gonna like that. But know what go off." She ate the macron. And made I gross face. "It's certainly one of the best sweets you've forced me to try but my points still stands. Sweets. Are. Gross." "Ugggggggh and I try so hard to make you normal." "I gave up on being normal a long time ago." She walks out of the bakery. Craning his make sure she left. "I'll take one of everything and hurry before she comes back to stop me!"

\-------------

*there you have 'the snippets of of the team miraculous' and I can't be the only one left with so many questions about what ever the hell that was. Like is ladybug Altinin's mother, Altinin's girlfriend! Midnight's wife or Midnight's sister. And how is Altinin's girlfriend Midnight's sister if he's Midnight's brother. Is multi mouse apart of the team. Is multi oust dating Altinin or does she have a crush on him. How old is ladybug because Midnight looks thirty and she apprentice married to him but ladybug looks fifteen. Did we go back in time to were middle age men married there ten year old cousins. What the hell is happening with this family or are they not family. Paris is confused. The world is confused. Miraculous team we need answers.*

**Author's Note:**

> Marinette is 17. She grew up on the streets of Gotham with Jason. She is dating Damian Wayne. They met at a Wayne gala jagged brought her to, and started dating at 15. So after Marinette is almost akumatized because of Lila and her class, she makes the decision to give the earrings temporarily to her suedo sister (aliana) that her nonna Gina trained and then dropped on there doorstep to work on her 'people skills', when Mari was seven. After she takes cat noirs miraculous, she recruited the bats to help beat hawk moth. She knows there identities except for scarlet who she has never met. She tells them to show each other there identities if they want to, -they do-. She wears the mouse if they need the help and the earrings if her sister has to go out of Paris for a bit witch she does a lot. Her sister while transformed looks identical to her so you have no idea it switched holders. The basic things that will clear up some confusion on this is her sister grew up in the league and Damian views her as his mom since she pretty much raised him, she got a forced arranged marriage with Jason when they were 16 and he was still on the pit crazy so they don't talk about that, and she is Dicks biological half sister. Damian has the dragon miraculous and is Altinin. Jason has the black cat and is Midnight. Tim has the fox and is Teumessian fox. Dick has the monkey and is Simian. LB means Alaina and ladybug means Mari just cause I didn't feel like specifying each time. Knowing that specific it makes the fic make so much more sense so reread it and be amazed at how it kinda makes sense. And I know I messed with the age gaps and they would make no sense cause Tim can't become Robin at two but I needed to make the point and I don't care about math so shush.


End file.
